Together Again
by fatetinhour
Summary: Reunited once again by fate, Link and Dark now face an old enemy. Though there is something strange...Who is really behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well, this is the first Link x Dark Link for Spirit Tracks. THE FIRST! I hold this great honor, and hope that people will follow my footsteps. I hope that. I'll stop the Songfics for now. Therefore, I hope you enjoy this! Yeah!**

_Oh my dearest_

_Don't you remember?_

_When will I know of you again?_

The last words lingered on Dark's lips as he wondered if he was ever gonna have a purpose again. He was stuck with nothing to do. He had found a small cave in the Cliffside near the village were the newest hero lived. Dark figured he might as well help him-what else was he good for? Malludus didn't believe he was worthy of being his servant, that little imp guy didn't care, and Byrne had said, "I work alone."

Yep, things looked bleak, and it looked like they're weren't gonna better soon. He would just to deal with it.

"I wish my mother was here… I miss her so much."

Dark stirred from his position, his small yet sensitive Hylian ears picking up soft crying. He looked around the village and then to the beach. He saw a young boy, about his own age, sitting on a rock and playing a flute. The music was all too familiar to Dark… he had heard it before.

Serenade of Water, the means to summon him to Link's side. Even now, the song pulled him to whoever played it, and luckily for him, Link was the only one who ever played it beside Sheik. However, Dark felt more drawn to Link when he played it, and when Sheik played he didn't react, he just stared at him. After Link played it, Dark was right by his side, softly caressing his face. Maybe it was because he was the darker half of Link, so naturally he went to him instead of Sheik. Sheik had always been angry at that fact. Dark knew that Sheik loved Link, but Dark was the one Link wanted beside him, the one to help and the one he wanted to warm his bed every night. Those were the days.

Dark easily jumped from his perch onto the ground, making no sound. He walked to were Link playing. Link hadn't noticed him, and continued to stare out to the sea. This Link, unlike the other from centuries ago, smelled like the sea and those trains Dark had often seen. This Link stilled had the scent of vanilla, stronger than before. His blond hair shifted to the left while the other had a central spilt. This Link had dark green eyes, while the other's were an unbelievable blue. As much as he would like to return to the days, even if Sheik _did_ constantly bother him, he would love this Link as much as he loved the other one. He was Link's dark side, and would continue to be dark side for all of eternity.

"You called for me, Master?"

Link turned around, shocked at the sight greeted him. Standing before him was a boy who looked exactly like him. Black raven hair, bright crimson eyes and a pale complexion. He had a black tunic and a white undershirt. His cap was just as black as his tunic and hair, though the moonlight made his hair shine like sliver. He was looking at him fondly, as if he had seen him before.

"You are…?" Link asked cautiously, not knowing if he should ask.

"Dark, Master Link." Dark said as he took Link's hand and kissed it.


	2. I love you

**It's the second chapter of "Together Again"! I'm so happy that it got two reviews. It was only two, but it showed me that even though people didn't review, they must have enjoyed it. Now a shout out to my reviewers as standard.**

**Sweetpie8- isn't it obvious that his eyes are green. I mean, because I got the walkthrough guide right here on the desk (I decided to play Spirit Tracks over), and in the concept art, his eyes have a hint of Dark green. I am continuing this. It's getting exciting. You're wondering how Link will react? **

**Yes, I decided on a "Master/Servant" theme because I had never done one. Plus, with Dark's nature, he's going to be one playful servant, if you get my meaning. Bookmark and going to your "stalk" list? How funny! Thanks, I like to make Dark all playful and junk. **

**Keybladewilder3059- Hi Key-Chan! Your first fanfic you say. Wow, I would have expected something else. Glad you like, m'dear. Yes, Fate-San has more chapters coming soon. Thank you!**

**This goes to all the people out their reading this story. Don't be afraid to review! I answer every single review I get. I want to hear what your thoughts are, okay.**

"M-master?" Link said as he quickly took his hand from Dark's grasp. How could he possibly be this guy's master? He didn't know 2 cents about him!

"Have I displease you, Master Link?" Dark said with a sadden tone. It wasn't even 5 minutes and he had already screwed it up.

"No, it's just… Stop acting like you're my servant."

Dark smiled at Link, went on one knee, took Link's hand, and said, "But that is what I am. I am your servant and you are my master."

"Just try to stop acting like that." Link rose from his spot on the rock and made his way home. Dark followed him. Why had this happened to him? Why was he chosen to be this guy's "Master"? It was bad enough he had to be Princess Zelda's fiancé (1). As he entered his room, he stripped to his boxers, and climbed into bed. He was surprised to see Dark in his bed in similar attire.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Do you wish for me to sleep on the floor? Okay, Master Link, as you wish."

"Wait, no!" Link wrapped his arms Dark's waist and pulled him into the bed. Although he wasn't sure he wanted Dark to sleep with him, there was no way he was going to sleep on the floor. Every man deserved to sleep in a bed, and he trusted that Dark wouldn't try anything, since his was his "master."

"You're sleeping with me. I don't want you to try anything, okay?"

"As you wish."

Link went to the other side of bed and wrapped his blanket around him, hoping Dark would do as he asked. What was tomorrow going to be like? How could he handle this situation? If princess Zelda finds out, she might be very angry with him. He didn't want to make the ruler of his country and his future wife, which he didn't want by the way, upset. _Please, I want no trouble tomorrow. _

Link was broken out of his thoughts when he thought he felt someone nuzzling her head in his neck. Link checked his waist, to find a pair of arms wrapped around him. Dark was holding him. Great, now he has to deal with this.

"I sensed you were worried. What troubles so, Master?"

"I don't want Princess Zelda to be angry about you. She's my fiancée, after all."

"Oh." Dark just nuzzled into Link's neck again. So he had a fiancé. Just when he thought, he would be able to love Link again, like many and many a year ago, it turns out he's engaged to Zelda. He felt tears in his eyes, but he tried to stop. There was no use in crying.

"Dark, are you alright?" Link had turned around to check on Dark, only to find him crying. Why was he crying?

"It's nothing, Master. You can go to sleep." He didn't want to disgust Link in anyway, or get in the way of his future marriage. He would make sure his Master stayed happy, even if he was to suffer a broken heart (2).

"It's not anything if you're crying about. Please, Dark, tell me what's wrong. I want to help." he was getting really worried.

"Master, the only way you can help me equals in Her Majesty's heart getting broken. I don't want to get in the way of your future marriage."

"Dark, please tell me."

"I… I love you."

"Dark…"

Dark slowly pulled Link closer to him and pressed his lips softly onto Links. Link slowly tangled his fingers into Dark's raven hair, enjoying the feeling of Dark's soft lips. It was only a minute before Dark's hands started to undo Link's belt, and Dark started trying to open Link's mouth. The two passionately kissed as their tongues danced. After Link's belt was off, Dark's hands entered the loose tunic, exploring, and Link did the same with Dark. They parted for a minute to catch their breath.

"You're so beautiful."

"You do know I'm cheating on Princess Zelda with you, right?

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

He was going to have sex with Dark.

And didn't give a damn about it.

**I'm sorry but I can't write a sex sence when I know I'm rushed. Maybe in next chapter? I'm so cruel XD. (1)- He was forced to marry her. You see, Teacher(Zelda's teacher) thought Link and Zelda made a good couple. Since Hyrule needed an heir, he chose Link. Link doesn't have any feelings for Zelda, therefore does not want to marry her. **

(2)- **their love runs THAT deep. Dark would rather have Link be happy, even if it meant him having a broken heart. He didn't know Link loved him, until they kissed. Dark would DIE for Link. ** **I'm sure Link would do the same**.

**do you know how embarssed i was to write that last part. every minute i would saying, "I can't do it!" **


	3. Why?

**Hi guys! Is it weird that update every two reviews? It must be. *laughs* Certainly, I'm joking, right? Yes, I am. Now let's give a shout-out to my reviewers as standard!**

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- are you going to be a regular reviewer? I know, it's meant to be sweet. I know it was rushed. You see, I was fixing some things on my friend's computer and she was yelling, "Hurry up!" Plus there is a reason why everything was quick; to be raveled this chapter!**

**Keybladewilder3059- Key-Chan! Thanks! You still calling me Fate-san? I'm probably younger than you are! **

**You know, this story gets the most attention out of all my stories. It makes me depressed. **

"_You're so beautiful."_

"_You do know I'm cheating on Princess Zelda with you, right?"_

"_Do you mind?"_

"_Not at all."_

Dark removed Link's tunic and undershirt. They were tossed to who knows where. Link did the same to Dark; expect Dark's was caught on his ears.

"Ouch!"

"Stay still!"

After the incident, Link managed to completely removed Dark's tunic with no further problems.

"You did it too fast."

"Can I help it if I'm excited?"

"Excited for what, Link? That you're cheating on me?"

The pair turned to see Princess Zelda in the doorway, blue eyes full of tears. Her hands were shaking in anger, and two guards stood behind her. One could tell she was both sad and angry, but more shocked at what she saw. What did she do wrong? She thought she could be a very good wife, despite being royalty.

"Why Link? I thought you loved me!" Zelda broke down onto the floor, crying, with her head in her hands. She looked so broken…. It was hard to believe that _this _was the same girl, the one who fought all the monsters, and tried her best, despite being a ghost, to win, was the same girl crying on the floor. It just broke Link's heart. Even though Link didn't love her, he couldn't leave her like that.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I don't love you. Everything was forced by your Teacher. Hyrule needed an heir, and he thought you and me made a good couple. I'm sorry, Zelda, but I can't love you." Link said as he kneeled in front of her. As much as he wished he could make it all better, he couldn't. Love didn't work like that.

Zelda stood up, wiping her tears away, and looking more like her former self. Had she finally gotten over it?

"Guards, seize the one named Dark! Take him to the train. I want to throw him in the dungeon!"

"What...! Zelda… how could you?"

She looked at him with a sad face, new tears forming. "I'm sorry Link. But it has to be done. He is a traitor to both you and me. You cheated on me with him. Ordinarily, you both would be in the dungeon. However, since I can't bear to see you in the dungeon, and since you are my fiancée, I've made an exception. I'm so sorry Link. But that's the law (1)."

She tried to give him a kiss, but he backed away and slapped away her hand, "don't you dare touch me. You're not my fiancée or Princess Zelda. What did you ever do with the girl that always wanted to bend the rules? Huh? What happened? When did you suddenly become the girl who has to follow the rules? One who can't see that the law is sometimes never correct(2)!"

Dark was currently being dragged away by the guards, yelling, "Link, I'm so sorry! I love you!" Link tied to go after him, but two more guards stood in his way.

"I'm afraid Princess Zelda does not want you following him."

"We can't let you pass."

"Let me pass!"

"Sorry, but that's the order."

The two guards left, only leaving him and Princess Zelda. She tried to talk to him, but as soon as she tried, he slammed the door in her face. He made it obvious that, by his standards, she had done wrong. Zelda placed her forehead on the door and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Link. I'm so sorry."

After that, she left the house with a heavy heart. Niko had heard the commotion and asked Link what was going on. Link opened the door slightly, and replied, "They took away the one I love."

It was ironic the last words Dark said to him was the words he had wanted to say ever since he first meet him. I love you.

-Pov changed-

Dark sat on the front row of the golden train. The train smelled like Hyrule Castle of old. He had always hated that smell. The guards sat in the back, watching him. They were making sure he wouldn't try anything. Outside the window, he saw Princess Zelda, walking toward the train. She looked more like the strong woman that she was. She had finally gotten over it. As soon as she came onboard, the train door was closed and it started moving. Dark toke one last look at the village, and then turned to Zelda.

"Why are you sitting next to the man your fiancée cheated on you with?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Surely, there is a better reason?"

"I want to ask some questions."

"About what?"

"They are about Link."

So _that_ was her game. She had only sat next to him to interview him. Otherwise, he was sure she would be far away from him.

"What is your relationship with Link?"

"I'm his servant, and he is my Master (3)."

"How are you servant?"

"He's always been my Master, and I will always be his loyal servant."

"Why did you want to have sex with him?"

"I was only pleasing my Master."

"Are you some sort of sex servant?"

"You actually know about that?"

"Yes, I've read about it. Now answer my question.

"Yes and no. Of course I live to please my Master, but I serve him in many ways."

By the time, Zelda was going to ask another question, they had arrived at Hyrule Castle. The guards from the back and asked Princess Zelda what to do with him. She said to take him to the dungeon. The guards made their way through Castle Town with Princess Zelda leading the way. She smiled and waved to everyone, as her standard. The people made their way to see the prisoner.

"Look! Princess Zelda arrested someone!"

"I wonder what he's in for."

"Doesn't he look like Link?"

The bustle continued until Princess Zelda turned around to face the people. A guard offered her a small rectangular stone for her, large enough for her to stand on. She stepped onto it, and coughed. All the people instantly got on the floor, sitting (4).

"Good people of Hyrule, today we have a criminal among us. He is charged with the crime adultery."

Gasp and whispers were heard among the crowd, as another guard placed a tall rectangular stone. It reached Princess Zelda's chest and she was able to place her hands on it. She thanked the guards for making a stand for her. A guard loudly grunted to silence the crowd.

"I regret to inform you, that that man is the one who tried to steal my future husband. He tried to rape my Fiancée; luckily, for him, my guards and I decided to visit. I managed to save him before any harm came to him."

"You lie! You know full well he was willing!" Dark angrily shouted from the back.

"Silence! You shall not speak to me in this manner!" Zelda shouted back, and Dark was taken away, to the castle dungeon.

"He shall be executed 3 months from now. You do not need to attend, if you so desire. Have a wonderful day, and may the Spirits of Good bless you." She finished, smiled, and walked to the castle. The guards took her stand and followed. The crowd once again took to their daily duties.

After they had thrown him into the cell, Zelda came. She had one of the strictest faces he had ever seen on her. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Finally I can be rid of you, you little pest." Zelda hissed.

"So _this_ is the true nature of Hyrule's princess. You're not the kind, sweet little princess you lead everyone to believe, are you? It's all just an act."

"Frankly, I can't see why that would matter. Yes, this is my true nature. You're not surprised, are you? No matter. Soon I will be rid of you forever."

"You put on an act for the world, and for Link. If Link doesn't love you now, there's no way he'll love you like _that_. Also, I've seen the way you look at me. Got a little crush on me?

"You guessed right," Zelda said seductively. "Surely you would be interested in bedding a princess?" she said while twirling her hair.

"Sorry, toots. But my heart belongs to Link. After all, he _is_ my Master."

"Fine. Suit yourself." She left and left Dark to wallow in his dark cell.

The cell smelled like rats, and was wet with Din (5) knows what. It was large for a cell, meaning that it was meant to house many. He was chained to the wall and had very little movement. The small window shined the morning daylight, mocking him. Dark, for a minute, thought he saw Link.

"Link, is that you…?"

Behind him was a ghost (6) of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He carried with him a small child (7) that looked like him and Link, her hair a mixed raven with gold and purple eyes. She looked about four, and was smiling at him.

"Daddy!"

The little girl ran to his arms. Dark was so happy to see his little girl again. He recognized her; she was his daughter. Linda looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too, Linda."

"Aren't you going to say hello to your wife?"

"Link, the Hero of Time."

Dark and Time Link hugged, with little Linda in between, laughing.

"I would kiss you, but I would be cheating on Link of this time."

"That _is_ me, you idiot! You see, the Goddesses thought it would be a good idea to transfer part of my soul to a different body, since you were suffering so much. Anything he feels, I feel too and vice versa (8). Didn't you notice that he acted the same way I acted when I first meet you? Why else would he be so willing to have sex with you?"

"I guess I didn't notice. Aren't you supposed to be in the Scared Heaven (9) with Linda and the Goddesses?"

"I came here to visit you, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"How?"

"I have my ways; say bye to Daddy, Linda."

"Bye, Daddy!"

Dark waved goodbye and she and Link vanished. The smell of the forest suddenly filled the cell, along with sweet vanilla. Link stilled cared and thought of him. He laid his head against the wall, happily dreaming of days gone past.

-Pov changed-

In the dead of the night, Link stared out the window, deep in thought. The moon was full; just like the night before. The night reminded him of Dark's war-like scent, drenched in blood, with a hint of dark chocolate. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't pressed Dark to tell him what was wrong, they would have never kissed. Dark would still be here, and asking why he had a sad face on.

"It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry, Dark."

"Actually, the fault is mine. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

Link couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him was a man who looked like him, with golden hair and blue eyes. With him was a small child. It was little girl who was four, and had a mix of black and gold in her hair with purple eyes. She looked up at him and said, "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry; I'm not your mommy."

"But big Mommy says you're my mommy too."

He looked at the man, expecting an explanation.

"Link, I'm your ancestor, and I'm here to help you with Dark. I'm also here to help explain you about your past."

**Duh duh duh! What a twist! So? Do you like? Let me explain a few things-**

– **Yes, I made up a law. Also, Princess Zelda is the one who **_**forced**_** her teacher to force Link to marry her. She knows Link doesn't love her. She just doesn't want anyone stealing him.**

**Link believes one should never be forced to marry, even if it is to give an heir to Hyrule's throne. Princess Zelda has reached the age where she must have an heir.**

**Dark made a little pun! You see, this Dark is the one from Ocarina of Time. Ganondorf was his master, but Link killed him. So he's saying to Ganon, "I'm not your slave anymore. I'm Link's." he's mocking him. Plus I capitalize it to show how important Link is to him.**

**I made this up too! Whenever Zelda makes a speech, the guards make a little stand, and the people sit down.**

**Remember this Dark id from oot. So he worships and believes in The Three Goddesses, not the Spirits of Good. **

**Oot Link was killed in cold blood! By who? I can't say that until the next chapter!**

**Oot Link and Dark married and had a child. Sadly, she was also killed.**

**You know how Link is always being recreated. I put a little a twist into it! Also, this is my excuse for last chapter. It was rushed, so this is my excuse. **

**I made this up also. Hey, he's a hero. And he was murdered in cold blood man! He deserves heaven, along with his daughter.**

**This has been one long AN. Also, why has not anyone noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer? I haven't and nobody's noticed! So I put it now.**

** I DO NOT OWN Zelda! **

**There! I put a disclaimer. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is likely to be full of action. Fatetin out!**


	4. Oh Sht

**Hi guys! I will try to make Hi guys a regular greeting. It's my personal way of saying welcome! Now I've noticed that people are putting my story on their "Alert" list, but not reviewing.**

**Why is that so! Are you scared of review? It's not that hard! Sadly, I only got one review. What happened to Key- Chan? Oh well, maybe another day. Let's give a shout-out to my reviews as standard! Well, my **_**only **_**reviewer.**

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- That happened to me once and was like, "Oh fuck you then! If you don't want to work, I won't use you!" I didn't use my 3DS for 3 days. I was so frustrated. Maybe? Give a real answer!**

**You found it funny. Weird, because at some parts, I found myself **_**crying.**_** Like when Dark reunites with his little girl. That was tragic to me. I like my darks to be funny, laughable characters. I'd imagine Link being the stricter of the two. You love this story. Thanks so much!**

**The twist and flashbacks to come… WILL BE HORRIFIC.**

**-I like this format-**

"_Link, I'm your ancestor, and I'm here to help you with Dark. I'm also here to help explain about your past."_

My past? What's so important about my past?" Link really didn't know where this was going.

"You mean to tell me," the man said, "That you've never began to wonder why your mother never told you about your father? Or where your family _really _came from?"

"No, I've always thought it wasn't important."

"It _is_ important. Take a sit, and I'll explain. Also let Linda sit in your lap, she's your daughter, after all." The man chuckled. The laugh sounded much his own, just deeper.

"I _still _don't get how she's my daughter," Link said, "I mean, I'm not old enough to have a child." The young girl just giggled something in what he believed was Ancient Hylian, which oddly, he understood. The girl had giggled, "But _I _am your daughter." She was cutie, he guessed.

"Now can I begin, please?" Link nodded and Linda made herself comfortable in his lap.

"Your family roots trace back to a land called Hyrule. Hyrule was far larger than New Hyrule will ever be, if you're wondering. Hyrule worshipped Three Golden Goddesses. Lady Din, Goddess of Power, Lady Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Lady Farore, Goddesses of Courage created the great land. Lady Din made the land with its seasons, Lady Nayru gave the Spirit of Law and made time, and finally, Lady Farore created life with her rich soul."

"Hold on," Link said confused, "What does that have to do with me?"

The man smiled. "You'll see soon enough."

"As I was saying, once the Three Goddesses completed their labors, they returned to the heavens. They created the Triforce, to represent their power in their absence. However, there was a problem; the Triforce is a pure power, which cannot distinguish between good and evil. So if someone with an evil heart gets it…"

"Why would it be a problem?"

"The one who gathers all 3 triforce pieces gets their heart's desire. If a pure heart touches it, the world will be good. If an evil heart touches it, the world will be corrupt and tainted with darkness. That's why the Three Golden Goddesses sealed it within the Sacred Realm."

"Okay, I get it. But how is the Triforce related to us?"

"There once was a man called Ganondorf, King of thieves. He lived in my time. He was greedy with power, and wanted to take over the whole world. He swore loyalty to my Princess Zelda's father, hoping to gain the Triforce. However, he needed three things: three sacred stones, the Ocarina of Time, and the Song of Time. I was destined to be the hero would save the land from Ganondorf, the Hero of Time."

"So my ancestors are heroes?"

The man chuckled again. "So long as there is an evil threatening the race of the Gods, there will be heroes. Ganondorf had tried to take the Triforce, and it spilt in three. He got the Triforce of Power, Zelda has Wisdom, and we have Courage."

"So the piece goes to the people whose attribute represents it best?"

The man now laughed, seemingly very happy. "You're a smart one, aren't you?" he said as he lovingly shuffled his hand through Link's hair.

"Aye, tis true. You have courage flowing your veins and built in your bones. You know how I meet I Dark. He was my partner, from beginning to end. He was meant to kill me, but we fell in love instead. You see, the Goddesses thought it was a good idea to put part of my soul in a different body, since Dark was hurting so much. We married and had a kid."

"So _that's _she's my daughter. Is Dark in the dungeon? How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, and we're going to hatch an escape plan."

"Just one question."

"What is it?"

"Are my mother and father proud of whom I am? You've meet them in heaven, haven't you?"

_Flashback to Link's childhood when he was five._

_ "Mommy, can I help fold the laundry?"_

_ "Okay dear." Link's mother had her long flowing blond hair tied back, because it was windy that afternoon. She wore a simple white dress. Her Dark green eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched her only son try to fold a huge blanket. How she wished her husband could be here._

_ Oh, Eric, your son is so much like you. I dare say that he wills one day became a great hero like his ancestors. He would have made you so proud. Laren thought to herself. Her husband had been killed in battle in a foreign land. It was only her and her son now. She still remembers when he first proposed to her, and when Link was born. He had always been troublemaker, but she still loved him._

_ "Look mommy, I did it!" little Link cried in joy. Laren nodded and put it in the basket. _

_ "Mommy, will Daddy be coming home?" It had been 4 months since he left and 4 weeks since he died, the funeral was scheduled for tomorrow. Laren couldn't bear the thought of explain to her child that his father was dead. He was too young to know of such things; it was as if the family's chosen sons to be heroes always had something tragic happen to them. She simply said, "Daddy won't be coming home." _

_End of flashback_

-Scene change-

Dark lay in his cell, dreaming. He managed to get used to the horrible scent in the cell. Moonlight poured from the window, staining the room with the heaven's light.

_The full room's light shone through the window, lighting the small room with a surreal light. In a small bed lay a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The night had been warm; so he only wore boxers to bed. Standing above him was a figure that looked exactly like him but with raven hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin. In his hand, he held a small dragger, prepared to kill the boy. _

_ He toke his aim and strikes; only to stop 2 centimeters from his neck. The figure's face was so close to the boy's face that he could feel his sweet, warm breath. Looking closely, the boy was… beautiful. The moonlight acted like a highlight for his hair, making it a strange, yet lovely shade of yellow. His skin slightly glowed, and he had pale pink lips. _

_ To the figure, he's like an angel. He often saw this boy being abused by his fellow villagers. Why would they do that? The boy seemed perfect to him. He had done no wrong. So why did Ganon wanted to kill him? The figure kneeled down beside the bed, and intertwined the boy's hand with his. He gives a small smile and a soft sigh of content. The figure had always followed his instincts; they always made more sense than Ganon's orders. Something told him that this was right, and that he should protect the boy and help. He didn't mind_

-Scene change-

Princess Zelda paced her around her quarters, having no idea what to do. She had imprisoned Dark, and made sure he was to be killed. Now she had to make sure Link forgot all about Dark, and she would be able to have the perfect life.

"3 months? That's ridiculous! You have to kill him earlier!" Zelda's reflection shouted

"Please Sheik; understand that Link needs to forget about Dark."

Sheik was not pleased. "You still have to kill him earlier! Make it a private execution, and make sure, if anyone spills, to kill them too. Must I take over your body yet again?"

Zelda shuddered. "No, please no. it's bad enough that I have to do this. Please don't make me kill more people," Zelda cried pleadingly, "please no more killing."

"No more killing if you do what I say. You want Link to be with you right? Let me handle everything and you'll get that and more." Sheik than disappeared from her mirror.

"I would hope so."

- Scene change-

Dark woke up from his dream, noticing it was still night. He woke up become he thought he had heard Sheik's voice, yelling at someone or something. Now that he thought of it, didn't Princess Zelda act a lot like Sheik? If memory serves, Sheik had a crush on him and wanted Link. He had killed Link. The memory was like a throbbing scar to Dark; partly healed and painful. But if that's the case…

"Oh no! Zelda's going to…!"

**To what? I don't know! That's for the next chapter! Anyways, I plan to make four more stories:**

**Twilight Princess, Linkcest, Time x Twilight**

**Phantom Hourglass- Link x Dark**

**Ocarina of Time- Link x Dark (which will be like the history behind **_**this story)**_

**Wind Waker- Link x Dark**

**I hope you stay tuned. Now I know this story might not be very exciting, but oh well, at least I TRY. **

** EDIT- I was going to fix some things, but I'm too depressed to do it. You see, someone robbed my LIMITED EDITON 3DS. I lost 6 games, and its 300 dollars down the drain. I am an emotional wreak right now. I can't write like this. Don't expect any new things. I'm hurting too much to write anything. **

**I am so sorry. Everything's put on hold until I find it again, which most likely I won't, or until I feel that I can write again. **


	5. Intermisson, sorry guys

**I'm terribly sorry, but I have absolutely no inspiration for this chapter. I guess I'm still depressed. Instead, I shall give you my version of short little stories that I used to read back in OCA in South Carolina. The school was Christian, so they are religious. **

**Keybladewilder- It fits with the story. Dark will kick her ass.**

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- Oh, dear. Years? I don't think I could stop writing for that long. I'm glad you care. Little people do these days. Thank you.**

**-Story 1-**

In the land of Sicily, lived a peasant. He was so honest in all his dealings that he came to be called Peasant Truth because of it. He lived in a little cottage beside a lake, given to him by his father. He was poor and had no job, but kept on trying.

He was lucky, however. The king and he had been friends ever since Truth had saved him in the same woods he lived in now. Marcus, the king, had fallen into a river. It was flooding season and the river was rising. Truth had been walking in the woods that day when he heard someone screaming for help. He noticed there was a boy under the bridge, and had grabbed a branch for dear life.

Truth managed to save him before the river rose too high. Marcus was very happy to be alive and sincerely thanked his rescuer. At that moment, the two hugged and accidently kissed when they bumped heads. They didn't mind and they were friends from then on. Marcus and Truth grew up and now were lovers. However, Truth had decided to stay near the lake while Marcus had to return to the castle.

One day, Marcus needed a shepherd. He wanted his goats and sheep to be in the very best hands. Thinking it over in his garden, he took a trip down memory lane. He, in that instance, remembered Truth. The two had always been friends, and now they had drifted apart. These thoughts sadden Marcus greatly. Although his duty was to his kingdom, his lover was just as important to his life. He then realized something. Truth could be his shepherd!

"A man who would never tell a lie is the man I would want for my royal shepherd. Bring Truth here at once. I have _certain_ dealings with him." the servants obeyed their king's commands and got the wagon ready.

Early in the next morning, Truth opened his door to find servants of Marcus at his steps. "The king requests your presence." He agreed to go and hopped on. Since the horses were fast, in a few minutes, the beautiful castle of Sicily was visible. Marcus was there at the drawbridge, happily greeting him. Within minutes, Truth was in the arms of the king.

"I missed you so much."

"I know, Marcus. I know."

After that moment, Truth gave Marcus a chaste kiss. "I give you the care of the royal flock. Take one goat, one sheep, and one little lamb that I will show you. Report the condition of the flock every Saturday." Marcus went off to the grasslands with Truth happily hugging his arm.

Peasant Truth was very happy with his new job. He had finally gotten the chance to see Marcus more often, and the two were able to have more "fun" together, if you get my meaning. Everything went quite well until a servant got rather jealous of Truth.

"Does your Majesty think he who is called Peasant Truth would never tell a lie?"

"Why, yes. I've known Truth almost all my life. He wouldn't tell a lie, especially to me. I would risk my kingdom on his honesty."

"Then I will wager my place at the court that he will lie to you next Saturday."

"And if he lies to me next Saturday, I will raise your rank at court."

The jealous servant went home to talk things over with his wife.

"Leave it to me, my sweet," she said as she brushed her long brown hair. "It will be easy enough to make that peasant, and you will be even closer to the king and his power!"

The next day, Lily dressed herself in her finest yellow gown of silk, pulled her hair up, and placed a diamond star in it. She took her lucky handkerchief and made her ways to the grasslands. She found him under a tree, dreaming. She then woke him up.

"You are the shepherd of this flock?"

"Yes, what may I do for you," he asked, sleepy. Then noticing her attire, stood at attention. "A million pardons, her Highness."

"I wash a little lamb, please. Pray give me this yearling by your side."

"Alas!" Truth spoke, "that I cannot do. The little lamb belongs to my king."

"My longing for it is great," Lily stated. "Naught in the world I would want more."

Truth simply said, "But I cannot give what belongs to my king."

She started to weep. Lily hid her face in her hands as she pretended to cry. Falling for her act, Truth gave her the lamb.

She then took the lamb; and she and her husband had a roast of royal lamb that evening as they cheered.

Truth, however, was in no good mood. "What shall I say to my lover on Saturday? I will tell him the lamb is well. No, that will not do. I shall say a wolf came and carried it away. I cannot say that, either. Oh, how can I face Marcus and tell him a lie? I would not only break his heart, but also make mine heavy.

On Saturday, Marcus requested his presence for his report.

"How is my goat?"

"Well, you're Majesty."

"How are my sheep?"

"They are also doing fine, your Majesty."

"How is my little lamb?"

"Oh, forgive me your Majesty. A fair lady with a blazing star in her hair came and begged for the lamb. Marcus, I forgot my duty. Please forgive me, for I have done a terrible wrong!"

Truth expected Marcus to be angry, as he heard gasps about the court. He had said Marcus's name in public. He swore never to do that. Now he had _two_ things to be worried about. Instead of an angry king, Truth felt Marcus wrap his arms around him. They faced each other, and he was smiling. After that, he gave Truth a passion-filled kiss and spun him around.

"My wager's won! Oh, I'll forgive anything you do, Truth! I simply cannot stay mad at my sweet little lover."

More gasps were heard as Marcus put Truth down and Truth staying right as his side, clinging to his arm. Then Marcus turned to the servant, who was the Royal Adviser, he said sternly, "You have lost your place at court. Only those who delight in the honor of others may have a place in my court."

The jealous servant was taken away; Truth became the new Royal Advisor in Marcus's court, and soon was happily joined in holy matrimony. Truth grew his hair long. One part reaches his waist, the other his knee. He wears gowns of silk and of many colors at Marcus's request. He looked more like a queen that way. He now sits in a comfortable cushion beside his husband's throne.

The jealous servant is now the shepherd with guards watching him constantly to make sure he does his job right. He wears rags of a shepherd and is very unhappy. His wife, Lily, was charged with stealing the king's lamb and lying to Truth and now wears black torn dresses to signify her hatred toward the king.

The bible says, "These are the things that ye shall do; Speak ye every man the truth to his neighbor"- Zechariah 8: 16

-Story change-

A man with a ragged cloak walked upon a dirt road. His hood was put down to cover his face, and his pouch was jingling with money. His brothers said he was a simpletion, so kicked him from his home. He stopped and sighed for a moment. He wasn't sure _what _he was going to do. He just hoped it came soon.

A farmer walked by him, noticing the sound coming from his pouch and the sad look on his face. He was going to sell his goose in the market, but the farmer changed his mind. He might as well try to sell it now. Suddenly the hooded man noticed him.

"Good-day, Sir! What is in your basket?"

"Nothing for you!" the farmer changed his mind again. Maybe this _wasn't_ a good idea. But he hearing the sound of the man's jingling money, it leads him to temptation.

"What is the noise I hear?"

"Oh, that is just my money, jingling."

"How did you get enough money to make such a merry sound?"

"Oh, my brothers gave me twenty pieces of money. I was told I was a simpleton, so they sent me away."

"Well, see! I have a goose in this basket. A wonderful, splendid goose! I am taking it to the market."

Looking into the basket, the man asked with an Irish accent, "Is it worth the twenty pieces of money I have?" saying this, a strand of long, curly brown hair fell out of the hood, which the man quickly tucked back. The farmer was suspicious, but thought nothing much of it.

"It is worth more than that, but I will let you have it." The farmer gave the basket and got his twenty pieces of money. The hooded man walked off, in direction of the castle. He meets a second farmer and asked, "Who lives in that beautiful castle on the hill near the woods?"

"You must be a simpleton! That's the beautiful castle of Sicily; the kings lives there with his wife, Truth, the queen."

"Then I shall give my goose to the king."

He made his way through the worn-out road. Someone was kind enough to lend him a horse, and rode the rest of the way. When he walked near the castle drawbridge, a white horse with a black star on its forehead comes to greet him. The horse was rather friendly with the man and seemed to know him. He knocked at the drawbridge, and a servant opens it.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see the king. I have a present for him."

"Oh, indeed! I must see you're present before it can be taken to the king.

"Well, you may see it." He opened up the basket and out popped the goose.

"That is a fine goose. But half of it is mine!"

"Whatever you do mean?"

"You must be a simpleton! I am the keeper of this gate. Half of everything that is carried through it must be given to me."

"This is a present to the king. I cannot give him half a goose. It is not just." Another strand of hair fell out of the man's hood. He quickly tucked it back in, swearing under his breath.

"You know, the queen has the exact shade of hair as you. Since I know the king will reward you, give me half of the reward, and you may pass."

"I promise."

He was lead through the door, and to the stairs, he kept waving to everyone and knew them all by name. The servant didn't know what to think of it, so he assumed this one might have been a servant in the castle as well. Once they reached the stairs, the second servant greeted them.

"Who are you? What is your business?"

"I am Simpleton; I have a present for the king."

"You cannot go any further until I see what it is."

"It is a goose."

"Yes, fines goose. But I am the keeper of this stairs. Everything that is carried through here, half must be given."

"I, once again, cannot give half a goose to the king. I will give you half of my reward."

"Agreed."

The servant led him into the throne room. It was a large white room, filled with curtains, carpet, food, and servants. Beside the king's throne was a bunch of silk cushions, presumably for the queen. The king sat in his throne with a worried look on his face. Perhaps his wife had wondered off.

"What do you have in the basket?"

"I have brought a gift for Your Majesty."

"Open the basket. This is a fine goose, indeed. It will make for a lovely pet for my wife."

"Your wife, Sire?"

"Yes, he sits beside me on the cushions. He wondered off this morning and hasn't come back. But he said he will come back, and I trust him. He wasn't called "Peasant Truth" for nothing."

"Your wife is male?"

"Yes, and now what will be your reward?"

"*whispering to simpleton, 1st servant* ask for a bag of gold."

"*whispering to simpleton, 2nd servant* ask for a box of jewels."

"I will ask for no such things. I only ask for a sound beating."

Everyone of the court was taken aback. "Is that what you really want? I thought lad got plenty of beatings without asking for them."

"a hundred stokes, my king. I ask for nothing more."

"Fine, take this lad and give him what he wants."

"I cannot take this reward. It is not mine! The keeper of the stairs and the keeper of the gate said everything that goes through them. Half must be given. I cannot take it. It is rightfully theirs."

The king, getting the joke, said, "Very well!" he turned to the servants, "Is this the way you treat strangers? Give them half of the reward."

The court was filled with laughter seconds later.

"What is your name?"

"I am called Simpleton. My brothers sent me away."

"You may come live in the palace."

"But I already live here, Marcus. You should know that."

To Marcus's surpise, Truth had been the hooded man. His long hair had fallen out earlier, and Marcus wasn't sure then. Now he knew the man who tricked the two was his wife. Where did he go, anyways?

"I'll take that goose. Thank you." Truth took the goose and sat down on his cushions, not taking off his cloak. However, by moving it, it showed his white and gold dress. The other servants could not believe that the queen had foolied them.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back."

**I am really sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to write fanfics. I am in the mood for religilous things. Sorry, but you can't rush perfection. Hopefully by the next chapter, you'll have the original story back on track. **


	6. Oh man

**I have been feeling a bit better. My laptop's finally going to have internet, and I checked out my friend's computer. It was so cool-and so fast! I finally got inspiration, with little to no reviews. Wtf, man. A shout-out to a new reviewer! **

**AllTheLoser- Thanks, it means a lot. I'm glad you love this story.**

**-I hate you! -**

"This is the first time I've ever had to babysit a _princess_."

Princess Zelda slouched back in her throne. She had been taking lessons from Sheik about the art of war-so far it hadn't been going so well. Every time she got an answer wrong, she was hit with a book. Zelda, when asked, said she knew archery and some magic. This pleased Sheik very much.

"At least you know archery, and _some_ magic. You'll need to learn a bit of swordplay; you'll also need to learn stragey."

"We're not going to war," Zelda stood up and read one of the books, "We haven't had a war in a long time. Why now?"

"Sit back down," Zelda returned to her seat as ordered. "As New Hyrule's ruler, you must insure peace. You _must_, however, always be prepared for war, and lead the country to victory."

"That's what you're teaching me?"

"Exactly, and you must know how to defend yourself."

Sheik returned to her pacing and mumblings as the princess reached for another book. At least now, she stopped being hit with books, she thought. Sheik's long hair was in a braid, and she rarely let it down. Zelda always wondered why that was. Was she shy? What if she didn't like her hair long? If that's the case, why even have it long?

"Sheik, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep your hair braided?"

Sheik stopped pacing and thought about it. "Well, that way, it won't get in the way of me fighting, or some other task."

"Do you always keep it braided?"

"No, when I sleep, I have it loose." Sheik then returned to her book, probably checking what to teach next. Searching through her books, she looked… normal. Zelda wouldn't like to admit, but she thought that maybe, she kind of liked Sheik in the way she liked Link. There were times where she looked so normal, and somewhat pretty, according to Zelda. Maybe she should ask her out. _Bad Zelda! Don't think those thoughts; they're bad. _

"Sheik, can I ask you something else?"

"What is it now?"

"Can we go on a date?"

The book Sheik was holding fell instantly to the floor, and she knew. There was no way she was more shocked then now in her entire life.

-Scene change-

"Your parents_ are_ proud of you. Your father, Eric, said to me, "I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Link felt very happy. For the first time in years, the burden on top of his shoulders seemed less heavy. He had felt he let his father and mother down. Ever since his mother came with the news, "Daddy won't be coming home," he felt it was his was responsibility to take care of her. When she died, he felt like it was his fault. This news made him proud.

"So, I come from a line of heroes. I get that. The heroes chosen by the gods must protect Hyrule from any danger. I get that. What kind of role Dark plays though?"

"The shadow of the hero is meant to be the partner."

"Is it normal that I want to date him?"

Time laughed, "Yes, it is quite normal! Since you have a piece of my soul, you have some of my feelings. Apparently my love for Dark still remains."

"How did you die?"

Time stopped laughing, and grew serious. He urged Link onto his lap. Linda was curious about what was happening. With a strained voice full of sorrow, he replied. "It's a long story."

================================Scene change==========================================

_ "I'm dying, Dark." Link coughed up more blood. Sheik had struck him good this time. There was no way he could remove the spear from his chest; it would only cause more blood to flow."_

_ "I'm so sorry, Link. I wasn't strong enough." Dark had his own wounds-though not quite as serious as his lover's did. He had failed him, and now Link paid the price. Their daughter lay dead not far off. At least her death was quick. The war had taken their toll on them._

_ "i-I want you to…. Promise me. That if you ever," he coughed up more blood, "If you ever find my recreation… love him as you did me." Link's breath was becoming more labored._

_ "I promise, Link, I promise." It was all her fault. Because of her jealously, Sheik caused a war and twisted princess Zelda's mind. He felt sorry for the ruler; she had done nothing to deserve… __**this**__. Now Link was in his arms, dying._

_ "Never forget… I'll always love you." His hand fell limp as he breathed his last breath. Dark's tears only became stronger as he mourned the lost of his love. From then on, he swore. He would get revenge on Sheik even if it were the last thing he did._

Dark woke up. He had that horrible nightmare again… no matter how hard he tried, that memory always came back to haunt him. He laid his head against the cold hard stone. He missed Link very much. The one of old and the new one. Hopefully, they were okay, and Zelda hadn't done anything. He knew Time would be okay; Link was another story.

-Scene change-

"You want to date…. Me?"

To that, Zelda just eagerly nodded her head. Sheik couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to date a 13 year old girl, which the princess of Hyrule, and her tool for getting rid of Dark. And she wanted to _date_ her. Somehow, in Sheik's mind, this wasn't normal. You just _don't_ get ask out by princesses!

"Will you? Please, can we try?"

"That depends…."

"It depends on what? I'll complete any task for your love!"

Okay now, she was getting desperate. "If you complete the lessons and do what I say, I'll go out with you and I'll do whatever you want. If you're wondering, _yes,_ the bedroom is also included."

Zelda's face turned into a deep scarlet. Having sex with her? It was too soon!

"Let's skip the bedroom… for now."

"Your wish is my command, your highness. Now may we continue our lessons?"

"Yes, we may."

Sheik picked up a big book and told Zelda to stand up. She then sat in the throne and ushered Zelda into her lap.

"Since we are "dating" now, I figure this would be more _appropriate_."

Zelda just snuggled into Sheik's chest as Sheik tried to find the page the lesson was on. It wasn't that bad, she supposed, having the princess in her lap.

-End of story-

-Why drew was late-

Drew was on his way to school, as usual. He had received a letter from his boyfriend, Alex. They were moving to Gray Street. Drew was very happy about the news. Though the street was far from his home, at least they were in the same state. The two had meet during a boat tour and hit it off rather well. They dated since.

On his way to school, he saw a little boy was crying and had hurt his leg from the looks of it. He went closer to kid to find out it was Alex!

"Alex, is that you?"

"Oh, Drew, my love! How wonderful it is see you! I was riding my bike and rode off too far, and I think my leg is fractured."

"Let me check." Drew had taken classes in the medical field. He wanted to become a doctor, and since the school offered him a course, he though why not. As he was checking Alex's leg, he found it was indeed fractured, also obvious from the hisses of pain Alex was making.

"It's fractured all right; you'll need help walking home."

"I need to take my bike back home too!"

Drew was in a real pickle. He wanted to help his boyfriend out, but at the same time didn't want to be late for school. He hadn't been late one time the whole year! But he knew he had to help Alex.

He let Alex climb on him. Then he took the bike and walked Alex all the way home.

"You're going to be late, you know."

"You are more important to me." With that said, Alex smiled and buried his face into drew's neck, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Alex was safely escorted home, drew ran as fast as he could to school. He was ten minutes late but when he told his teacher the reason, she accepted it.

The bible says, "And be ye kind one to another." –Ephesians 4:32

Question for YOU- Would it have been right for drew to leave Alex where he was just so that drew would not be late on time all year? Why?

-Just a plain, white box-

"Did you hear about Mike, Jan? He broke his leg last week and still is at home in bed. I wish we could get him a get-well gift."

I like that plan, mike but I don't have a dime. Do you, Pete?"

The two had been thinking what to do about Mike. The poor kid had an accident with the stairs at the school the other day, leaving him with a broken leg. Mike had been so disappointed to hear he had to wait 2 months for his leg to heal.

"I don't have any money," Pete replied, "But we can make him one! What do you think?"

Jan noticed there was a plain white box lying on the floor. This could work!

"How about this box? There are a million things you could do with a box."

"We can make a boat. How about a yacht-"

"That's it! We can make a seascape!"

"Oh."

"We'll use the seashells we got from last summer, and use rubber sea life."

"We can get fishes and put bible verses on them!"

Jan nodded. Over the course of 3 days, Pete and Jan worked on the box. Soon it was a wonderful seascape, complete with a small toy boat, squids, seagulls, and fishes with bible verses.

The pair took the red box that contained the seashells to give to Mike, along with the white box. Pete was especially happy to see the joyous look on his boyfriend's face.

"Thank you so much! Pete, Jan, you guys are the best friends I could have. What's the red box for?"

"You tell us! You can make your own gift with it."

"Well, my little sister's birthday is coming up. I could make a log for a frog or a bed for a bug or a cave for a cub. I can plant seeds in it and make it a mini garden."

Questions for YOU- Why was Mike in bed?

Were Pete and Jan good friends to Mike? Why?

How long did it take to make the gift?

Why didn't Pete and Jan just go shopping for a gift?

What do you think Mike made with the red box of scraps?

-End of story-

**I fell in love with this idea. Not only will you have the story, but also you will have "extras." Feel free to try to answer the questions!**

.


	7. Dark's free, folks!

**People are faving my stories! Yay! Well, this will probably be detailed more than others will. All your favs and reviews are making me write! I'm not kidding, they ARE. Shout out!**

**Littlewhitekitteh- Oh thanks you! It gives me much joy. Yeah, I thought the chapters needed more words, but couldn't continue the actual chapter. I will keep writing!**

**Keybladewilder- Yes, there will be Yuri. You never add more than a few words. **

**Kieran-Prince- You need to read the whole story to understand. Thanks for the complements though!**

**-Move along-**

Sunset set the sky ablaze as the train reached its halfway point of its journey. Zelda's soft hair tickled Sheik's chin as it fluttered from the breeze of the open window. Sheik had her hair loose- wish of the princess. Zelda had begged Sheik to unbraid her hair, and Sheik, saying why not, did so. Now it twirled about in the wind. As she stroked Zelda's blond locks, she wondered how this could have happened.

Since their destination was so far away, it took at least a day to reach. Zelda had fallen asleep after about ten minutes. With her head on Sheik's chest and her arms wrapped around her waist, Sheik couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She was still cute, though. When did Zelda develop feelings for her anyway? It was quite strange.

As evening fell, the station was in sight. As they boarded off the train, Sheik had Zelda in her arms. Ocean distorted had been a castle at one age, and a very large one. It was the perfect hid-out, and that's why Sheik chose it. She walked the large staircase leading to the entrance. When she entered, the flames of the shadow fire lit. The room was rather large and Dark, the way she knew a shadow being would prefer it. As she reached the master bedroom, she placed Zelda unto the bed within it. Here, she would be safe.

Sheik decided to roam the halls. Pictures of the royals decorated the walls. Kings stood with their sword in hand, and queens with their children. It was quite… depressing. To see so many pictures of the living now dead. Sheik just couldn't stand the thought of it. She had always loved life, not death. The soft breathing of Zelda could be heard from the door. Was the place _that_ silent? She ran her hand across the walls, feeling the cold stone. She felt history, and blood. She always had a sixth sense for these things.

As she placed her ear to the wall, she heard children laughing. Water rushing through a garden and the cheery laughter of men on guard. She pressed her ear closer to the wall, and heard people talking. It seemed like this was the good history of the place. Suddenly she heard screaming and the flow of red blood. She heard the laugh of Ganon's father and the queen begging for the life of her child.

_"Please have mercy!" the queen, Leikan, holding her small child close to her form. Her husband lay dead and her beautiful black hair was matted with blood._

_ "Why should I?"_

_ "The goddesses shall curse you! You and every son you have!" Leikan yelled angrily._

_ Jed laughed. "What curse, you wench? I don't believe in curses, for I have the power of the goddesses!"_

_ Leikan stared at him with the most emotionless face he had ever seen one a woman. "You shall be cursed. Your next generation will abuse their power from Lady Din and try to take over Hyrule. You shall die earlier than expected, and by your son's hands. After you son is killed by the light half of my child, he shall be sent to the Sacred Realm and be recreated for all eternity. Your line shall never end, but the suffering will never end."_

_ Having heard enough of her nonsense, he plunged his spear in her heart. Unfortunately, she had pushed her child out of the way. Her body now laid hanging limp, and blood poured from her mouth. Her last word were, "Be strong, my child." Dark, being four at the time, understood what was going on. The man had killed his mother._

_ "You'll be a good slave," and tried to reach for him, but Dark quickly slithered into the shadows, never seen again._

Sheik cried silent tears. So _this_ is what happened. She walked herself from the wall and laid on the floor crying. She had known that exact same hurt when she was younger but was never able to get away from it. The quiet breathing of Zelda sleeping reminded her she had to be silent. Sheik got up and once again wondered the halls. She would check the garden next.

-Scene change-

Tears fell from Dark's eyes; for he was being constantly reminded that Link was not with him. As dim moonlight slipped into the cell, it was as if he was four again. Being in a small cell splashed with his parent's blood, the fool odor of death staining the wall. How he wished, Link was here. He wanted to smell the scent of strong vanilla and train parts, to feel bright fluffy hair again.

"Master…" More tears fell from Dark's pale cheeks. He had to find a way out of here. He would in no way want to break his Master's heart. There must be some way. He glanced at the chains that held him to the walls. First, he would have to get rid of them. Seeing that there were no guards around, he quickly turned into shadow form and slipped out of the chains. Now back in normal form, he could fully check the room. The window was too small escape through, and barred. He noticed the wall in front of him.

The wall looked rather strange; as though a few bricks were taken out and then stuck back together. The more he felt it, the looser it became and more air he could feel. He decided to push it and then, a small opening appeared from the falling bricks. After the bricks fell, he heard guards yelling. The guards must have heard the commotion! He quickly ran into the sewage systems, hearing the guards hot on his trail.

He ran as fast as he could. He kept reminding himself, "You are doing this for Link!" as the guards went closer to him; he decided it would be best to enter shadow form. Unfortunately, the guards caught him. He was backed against a wall.

"So! You think you can outrun a guard of Hyrule, now don't you? Boy, you're going to have to get up pretty early to do that!"

"We will kill you on the orders of the princess!"

"This is now!"

The spear aimed Dark's neck cut the tender flesh of his throat. As blood spilled onto the tip, Dark slowly and softly chanted a spell. As the spell got longer, he became lighter and less visible. The guards could not believe what they were seeing. As they tried to get him, he sank back into the wall, smiling.

"I'm sorry boys, but I must return to my master."

-Scene change-

"My time on this earth has been too long. I must return to heaven with my daughter."

"Bye Ancestor, bye, Linda."

The two disappeared into a gust of warm wind. The dim moonlight lit the quiet village, and a few tears filled Link's eyes. Was Dark okay? Was he still alive? Surely, Zelda had not decided to kill him early, had she?

The very thought of Dark dead brought a very strong pain on Link's heart. He had only been with him for less than a day, and then _this_ happens. It was his entire fault, now wasn't it? Suddenly he heard a voice in his head

_Master?_

_Dark?_

_Master, I'm so glad you're alive! They didn't do anything to you?_

_No, since I was Zelda's fiancée, I was off the hook. Are you okay?_

_Perfectly fine, Master. I've just escaped the prison._

_You have? That's wonderful, and would you please stop calling me Master!_

_But… You are my Master and I'm your servant. That's how it always has been and will be._

_Fine, then __**servant**__, I have a command for you._

_What is it, Master? I live only to please you._

_Yeah… Please don't say that, it's __**weird**__._

_Master does not like the way I speak or touch him?_

_Oh dear… This is what I'm talking about! __**Please **__don't say something like that!_

_My job is to serve and please you, Master. If I displease you, just say so._

_Stop acting as if you're my servant!_

_But I __**am**__ your servant._

_I love you, Dark._

_I love you too, Master Link._

The mind link was severed but Link felt happier. At least Dark was okay, and he didn't have to worry about Dark dying in prison. Now all he had to do is waiting. Wait for the servant to come running home to his master. Link fluffed the pillows of his small twin bed and climbed into bed; knowing Dark would come back to him.

-And scene! -

**This is getting rather detailed, don't you think? I thought I would add more to Sheik and Dark, just as I added more to Link. I'll add more to Zelda too. Please give –the links between times – and the world's falling again- a chance! Come on at least read it!**


	8. Moving to Catilla for Marriagelike WTF

**I thought I'd try a different writing style because I felt like more could be added to it. Instead, it was called ramble. Well, I'm sorry if my experiment failed! **

**Keybladewilder- It was an experiment! And Thanks! And it will still stay like it because I feel it adds more. I thought I'd give a bit of background, even if it were tragic, in a way. Thanks! *bows back***

_**-Listening to classic on sunny Sunday is relaxing-**_

"_Mommy, look I found a flower!" young Princess Zelda, in her pure white dress, ran about her mother's garden, collecting flowers. Zelda's mother, Rose, just smiled and laughed. Her blond hair fell in waves over her back. Zelda's hair was straight, unlike her mother. Rose's light blue skirts fluttered in the summer breeze as her daughter presented more flowers. _

"_Why, they're so pretty! You know Zelda, once you are old enough, you'll own this garden."_

"_Really, mommy?" Zelda cried in excitement._

"_Yes dear, you will."_

Zelda woke up in tears from her dream. She had dreamt about her mother again. She always had one dream or another about her. The memories always came back to haunt her, it seemed. She noticed that she did not wake up in the train. Instead, she was on a big deep blue canopy bed. She still had her dress on, so that meant Sheik didn't defile her.

She found Sheik standing in front of a picture, and looking very angry. Zelda lifted her skirts and ran to her side.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked, worried for Sheik.

"He's escaped. I can feel it."

"Who's escaped?"

"Dark escaped from the cell."

-Scene change-

Dark snuck in the shadows of Castle Town. He couldn't be seen by anyone lest he would want to be in that cage again. The citizens went about their normal business as Dark quietly walked. Nothing had really changed, had it? The smell of food was still in the air, people still buyer and sold, and people still owned shops near the castle. The market might have looked different, but its people still acted the same. A welcome comfort.

As Dark was walking, he tripped something. He noticed there was an old cloak on the floor, the one that must have caused him to trip. It was an old thing; patches were everywhere and he wouldn't be surprised if someone just dumped it because of its age. Since he preferred to get out of town by train, this would be a perfect disguise. He would act like a girl home.

"I'm going to Aboida Village, please. All this time in the big city has made me feel homesick."

"You're in luck! There's a train going to Aboida right now! Do you know who Link is?"

"Isn't he the one who saved New Hyrule from Malladus and is the best engineer in the business?"

"Yes, you sure do know a lot. Go on aboard, little miss."

"Why, thank you!" Dark laughed inside. The disguise had worked like a charm. And, best of all, his engineer was Link. As he entered the train, the smell of the sea and vanilla entered his nose. He took a seat in the front and waited for the train to start moving. After 5 minutes, they were off, and Dark removed his cloak.

"Master! Master!" Dark called out laughing.

"Dark, are you on my train?" Link yelled from the engineer room.

"Yes, Master, aren't you happy?"

"I'm very happy to hear you're not dead."

"Listen, once Sheik knows I'm out of prison, we must leave the country. She won't stop till she has my head."

"Were should we even go?"

"New Catilia. It's the palace where some of your ancestors lived, and right next to it, Arganstien, is where I come from. We should there. The people will protect us. Besides, don't you want to get married?"

"Married? Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Link blushed. He didn't mind getting married to Dark but this was going a bit too fast.

"Nonsense! You can't get married (1) here in Hyrule; they won't allow that. But in New Catilia, they will."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

-Just 400 hundred more words-

"Dark's escaped? But how could he…? Zelda was very confused. She had checked that cell a thousand times. There was no way he could have escaped.

"I do not know. Only the Goddesses could have done such a thing."

"What should we do?"

"Let me handle everything," Sheik gave a passionate kiss and stroked Zelda's hair softly, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I faced all sorts of monsters and bosses, and at the end, a giant blue _demon king, _but you won't let me face Dark! That's not fair!"

Sheik laughed at Zelda's red angry face. "Okay, you win, but you promise you must be extremely careful around Dark."

"Yes darling, I will." She said in the sweetest voice.

Sheik just blushed a deep red at that.

-That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see-

Once Link and Dark got off the train, Dark took Link in his arms and spun him happily.

"He loves me, he loves me!"

"Dark, I'm going to get dizzy!" Link laughed. Dark could sure be tiring at times.

After Dark put Link down, the lovers shared a passionate kiss, happy to be in each other arms again. When they parted, they took a seat on the station to catch up. After a bit, Dark said something strange.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of musical."

"Really?"

"There's a song my mother used to sing; she called it "Pictures of You. It talks about how are history are in pictures, and they reminded us of who were at a time, and who we could have been in the future. It's a lovely song. Want to hear?

"Sure, I'd love to (**AN- First time I've done this in the middle of the story. The lyrics in bold, like this, are Dark, the**_ one in italics are Link_**. I'll tell you about the song later.**

_This is the clock upon the wall_

**This is the story of us all**

_This is the first of a newborn child before he starts to crawl_

**This is the war that's never won**

_This is a soldier and his gun_

**This is the mother waiting by the phone, praying for her son**

_Pictures of you_

**Pictures of me**

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

**Pictures of you**

_Pictures of me_

**Reminds us all of what we of what we used to be**

_There is a drug that cures it all_

**Blocked by the governmental wall**

_We are the scientists inside the lab_

**Just waiting for the call**

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking_

**Inside I'm high up and dry**

_Pictures of you_

**Pictures of me**

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

**Pictures of you**

_Pictures of me_

**Reminds us all of what we of what we used to be**

_Confess to me_

**Every secret moment**

_Every stolen promise you believe_

**Confess to me**

_All that lies between us_

**All that lies between you and me**

_We are the boxers in the ring_

**We are the bells that never sing**

_There is a title we can win_

**No matter hard we must swing**

_Pictures of you_

**Pictures of me**

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

**Pictures of you**

_Pictures of me_

**Reminds us all of what we could have been**

_Pictures of you_

**Pictures of me**

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

**Pictures of you**

_Pictures of me_

**Reminds all of what we could have been**

_We could have been_

**Pictures of you**

_Pictures of me_

**Reminds all of what we could have been**

_We could have been_

"Your mother made a strange but pretty song." Link said.

"Yeah, she was a music lover." Dark said with tears in his eyes. "I miss her so much."

"I'm sure she misses you as well."

"Onto the subject of our wedding…" Dark stood up and literally sweep Link of his feet (1).

"Dark, what's the matter with you?"

"Should we get married in New Catilia or in my homeland of Arganstien?"

"Wherever you prefer."

"No, Master, that should be _your_ decision."

"In your homeland, then. We could have it on a sunny afternoon in the spring near a garden."

Dark laughed while spinning Link around, "Oh yes Master! I know the perfect place."

"Where it is?"

They were again face-to-face. "In my mother's garden near her throne room."

"You're… YOU'RE ROYALITY?" to this Dark only smiled.

"Why of course Master, Prince of the Shadows. Would you honor me by being my Queen?"

"Did you propose to me?"

"Will you, Master?" Link gave a kiss to Dark. That was his answer.

-End-

**The last part was supposed to be mainly dialogue. The song is from The Last Goodnight- Pictures of You. They're awesome but they split, which make me upset because they're music is awesome! And no, I don't think they sound like Maroon 5! I've listened to both and love them just the same. Maybe I should go listen to them right now…**

**Word of advice- Never EVER listen/ write crappy writing while you're doing your own. I did that, and then my writing turned crappy! It's like it influenced it, and no, it's not this one. It was another. The Links between times. I fixed it all. **


	9. We're out!

**Hello! This chapter is where Link and Dark gat out of here! Thus, we will start with them! And one reviewer I haven't seen for quite a bit has RETURNED! **

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- glad to see you old friend! Yep, they're getting married! It's okay! You're reviewing now! You lucky bitch! Being able to play Skyward Sword….**

**Keychan- Don't you worry. What do you think will happen at the wedding?**

**-Mabinogi! -**

"Dark, wait for me!" Link cried out as he run with bags to the station. Today was a bug day for both him and Dark; they were finally moving to New Catilia. However, since the trip was quite long, there was only one train that could take them. It was a large steam train, the only one in the country. It had been in service for 32 years, and it was guaranteed nothing would go wrong, despite its age.

"Link, come on, the train's going to leave without us!" Link ran faster and managed to reach the platform. Since the train was so large, only one of the stations in the Snow Realm. Alfonzo, Link's teacher, had taken him on his train and promised to take care of his own while he was away. It was snowing, but the snow was light. Most of the time in the Snow Realm, blizzards would appear, on and off, _especially_ in the areas near the temple. For some strange reason, it was light.

"Link, don't stare at the clouds all day. We need to get to the train."

"It's unusual for this time of year…"

"What's unusual?"

"The fact," Link faced, "It's snowing pretty light. Even though winter is going to end in a few days, this place would _still_ be raged by blizzards and heavy snow until mid March."

"Really? I never noticed."

Link laughed. "That's because you're the type not to nptice things like weather, apparently."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Let's just get on the train!"

The train inside wasn't as old as it appeared on the outside. It looked like it went through repairs recently, because Link could smell fresh paint somewhere on the walls. They were going to stagecoach, but once Dark told the conductor whom he was, they were given first class seats immediately.

"And that's one of the perks being royalty."

It was nice he supposed, not better than his train, but good nonetheless. As Link sat down, he noticed that it was snowing even less. How could such a thing be possible in the _Snow _Realm? The more he looked at it, the less snow he saw. There was a point in the clouds where pure bright sunlight spilled. It gave the quiet white screen a heavenly touch. Link wasn't sure, but he could make three figures in the clouds. They were women…? And one of then smiled and waved at him! Before he could something a large blizzard hit, and took out his visibility. He swore he heard,

"Good Link, Link! I hope you have a great wedding! We'll be watching~"

After 5 minutes, they were officially out of the Snow realm and Link out of his daze. When he looked out the window, there were dirt roads with merchants and travelers. It was strange though; what happened back in the Snow Realm? That sort of thing doesn't happen often…

"Say, Link, is you ready to get married?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

-Scene change-

"What are we to do?"

"I don't know, follow-"

"Zelda, I need your help, just give me an idea!"

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do here, but we keep cutting me off!

"What do you want to say, then?"

Sheik was _not_ in a good mood. They had just escaped the country; she knew it!

-Well-

**Yay! They're out! **


	10. The sad truth

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**To celebrate the 10****th**** chapter of my most popular story-I'm not kidding-we will be having some fun! Mainly in the form of requests and interviews! And they **_**are**_** getting married. **

**Link- : D that means you can ask us questions! **

**Dark- Yep and it'll be announced in EVERY story update.**

**Zelda- *giggles* the next chapter, we'll just be sitting around, answering the questions.**

**Link- the chapter after that, we will be returning to action!**

**Zelda- It's like a fun break from all the drama. **

**Sheik- you can ask- Ocarina! Link, Ocarina! Dark, Ocarina! Zelda, Link, Dark, Linda, me, Alfonso, Niko, a random citizen of your choice from the game, The Three Goddesses, and the enemies that don't appear in this story- Malladus, Byrne, and Cole. There. **

**Dark- that's a long list. **

**Yeah, so the reviewers, **

**The guriadans of the fishbowl (key Chan) - The three Goddesses! **

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- You lucky bitch! And was the Three Goddesses. I think they'll be attending the wedding. **

**Wincestforthebest- You're the only one who got it right XD! Cookie!**

**-Here comes the bride, why? _-**

"Sheik, you don't have to be so angry!" Zelda desperately tried to calm her down, as her anger was getting worse and worse. What could she do?

"Don't I have good _reason_ to be angry?" Sheik yelled louder.

"Anger solves nothing!" Sheik then slapped her and shoved her to ground, ready to kill her in her rage. As Zelda pleaded for her life, she snapped out of it. She was doing it again….she let her anger take her over….

"Please don't kill me!"

-Flashback-

"_W-what I have __**done**__….!"_

_The beautiful princess of Hyrule lay dead before a certain skeikah's feet. Her heart stuck by a spear, blood trickles down her mouth. She had so much beauty and life, all gone to waste. And somewhere in the heavens, a goddess mourns. The sheikah falls to her feet, not knowing what to do anymore. She had killed her because of her anger…if only she had more self-control…_

"_I….I'm sorry…." She managed to choke out. "I'm sorry….." _

_-End of flashback-_

Sheik suddenly hugged the young princess tightly. No, this cannot happen again. She did not want to lose another. Not again…

"You're crying…."

Tears fell from the sheikah's eyes as she held on to Zelda tightly, saying the same thing repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." What had happened to her? Why was she doing this again? She didn't want to lose the one she loved, not again.

"….." Zelda had no idea how to respond. Sheik was acting as she was having a mental breakdown. Did something terrible happen in her past? The only thing she could was wrap her arms around Sheik gently and waited for her to calm down.

-Scene change-

The snow hit again, strangely. It was only a day before they would reach New Catilia, so he shouldn't worry that much. Link had fallen asleep again and instead of leaning on the window of the old train, had moved to Dark's lap. It seemed like he was out of practice, but with it being so long ago, maybe it's reasonable. As Dark softly stroked Link's hair, something dawned on him.

He was going down the dame path he had done hundreds of years ago. The same exact path. Would this path end the same too? With his wife and children being dead? With poor, beautiful Princess Zelda getting killed? Yes, at times, she was "The Bitch Princess," but she did not deserve to be killed the way she did. By someone, she trusted and loved.

Didn't he love and trust Sheik? He did. He loved her like a sister. But in the end she betrayed him and toke away, what he loved the most. He couldn't trust her now. Was there way he could regain that trust? Probably not. Dark sighed and looked out the window. Wasn't there a song his mother sung him when his father died?

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on _

_I can't even start_

_I got nothing left_

_Just an empty heart_

He remembered he was much more carefree then this…much more prankster like and a trickster…now he was more serious and hateful….he always thought hate was a horrible emotion…

He still could remember the day he buried…he broke into tears.

**Dark quietly sobbed as he buried Link and Linda into the soft ground of the Koriki Forest. Link had always said this was his home, no matter what….he would have liked being buried here…poor Linda…she was such a carefree child, much like himself. Why did they have to die….?**

"…**I love you." Funny how the last words were the first…**

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded _

_So I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me_

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

**After the war in Hyrule, Dark wandered everywhere, not sure where to call home. His home was with Link…But now, he had nothing. Severely wounded from the war, he could not travel far, or for too long…he was a wounded knight of Hyrule, who had nothing, and was dying…**

The memories haunted him to this very day. Was there truly nothing he could have done? Or was there something he _could_ have done?

_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I'm on that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the Dark_

_Lay right down, decide not to go on_

**He ended up exactly where he met Link. The water temple, in the Room of Illusions. He was born and created here; he might as well die here. **

_Then from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls,_

"_Remember who you are."_

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight._

_Remember who you are_

_You're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah that's worth fighting for_

"I wish…"

-Change scene and skip 2 hours later-

Zelda walked through the small crown at the station. It was snowing heavily, but it was to be expected in the Snow realm. Her face was covered by a thick hood; only a few blond strains showed. She hurried along through the crowd, making her way to the train before it left. Most had mistaken her for a child, which was good. Nobody needed to know where the princess was going.

Sheik stood near the platform, waiting for Zelda. She wore a Dark blue coat, similar to her sheikah outfit. Her hood was down, hiding her face. Someone might recognize her, and there was no way of knowing how people would react. Now where was Zelda?

Zelda managed to get through, but suddenly felt a hand on her hood, pulling it down. She mentally screamed. This _wasn't_ supposed to happen! She quickly turned around. In front of her, stood a woman much taller than her. She had golden hair and blue eyes much lighter than her own. Her dress signified her as royalty, but wasn't she the current princess…? She kneeled down and kissed Zelda's forehead.

"Good luck…" she spoke gently and pulled her hood down. The woman then turned and disappeared in the crowd. Zelda was in shock. What had just happened?

-Skip to 4 days-

"You look lovely."

"I don't think a dress looks good on me."

"Nonsense!"

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding?"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone Master."

Link looked at himself in the mirror of his room. He didn't really see how he was "beautiful," but he did have to admit, he looked somewhat good. The dress was similar to his tunic, just white and longer. He refused to wear a veil. It seemed excessively silly. He didn't need one anyway.

"Is this really happening? Or is this just a dream….?"


	11. Fillers

**This is a filler chapter! We will have at least two in the current story. **

**-para-para-paradise-**

The gang is around a table, playing poker. Dark is in the lead, while Link is in a close second. Zelda has no idea what she's doing, and Sheik is trying to beat Link. Ocarina!Dark is trying to fix a radio, while Ocarina!Link is playing with their daughter Linda. Ocarina!Zelda is snoozing away on a window ledge.

"Full house. Sheik is out."

"I think I'm next."

'Probably miss Zelda," Dark smirked, "since you know nothing."

Sheik left the table to check the magical mailbox. A few reviews, but no questions. Ah, these people must be mindless. She was grateful for the break either way. God knows how much drama the author put them through(hey!). Don't know, don't care. (You know very well I'm talking to you missy!) Alright, what do you want? (an apology) Geez, I'm sorry. (...) I'm sorry that I called you a drama queen. I was out of my place. (Thank you.)

After the encounter, Sheik returned to the table to find out Zelda had actually won.

"I'll say, I didn't expect that Zelly." Link said smiling.

"Nope, Bitch Princess got some skills."

"I think I'm starting to accept that name. You mean no offense, right?"

"Of course not your highness."

**come on people! This is your chance to ask questions! Ask them! **

**I checked the stats this morning. This is easily the most popular story I had ever done. **


	12. Sheik's confession

**Yay! Now onto the actual story. Where they get married. **

**Key-Chan (it's still okay? To call you this?)- To Niome: You people need to read descriptions. It was a filler. **

**No more reviews...That's okay. One is enough. **

**-Just died in your arms tonight-**

_"Is this really happening? Or is this just a dream….?"_

Link sat in the garden, out of his wedding dress. He quite liked the last one he tried one. It was just like his tunic; light, loose and comfortable. However, finding that dress wasn't easy. he had spent at least 2 hours dress shopping. He laughed when he remembered the look on Dark's face.

-2 hours ago-

_"Hmm...No, this dress is too itchy." _

_ A very engrossed Link was shuffling through the dress in the store, picking up dresses that he liked, and trying them on. Dark was in the "Waiting Corner", as the tailor called it, with his eyes closed and drool spilling from his mouth. The poor shadow had fallen asleep due to the boredom he felt. _

_ "How about this one sir? It looks quite fitting." The dress that tailor had singled out was green; just like his tunic. It had beautiful golden lining and was sleeveless. She had said this was quite popular among royalty. _

_ "No, much too..."_

_ "Fancy?"_

_ "Yes. I want it to be traditional." _

_ "Only white dresses?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ The tailor smiled as she ran off into another part of the store, finding a dress matching his description. The green was lovely, of course...But it felt too much for him. A simple white dress would be fine. However, Dark had requested only the best..._

_ "Dark, do you think this green dress is too much?" _

_ Dark didn't respond. He was too busy sleeping. When Link finally yelled, "Dark!" He woke up, stuttering. He shook his head and gathered his bearing. Link was in front of him, with a beautiful green dress. Had he finally chosen a dress? Hooray! _

_ "That one's perfect. Are you taking it?"_

_ "No, I feel like it's too much... I want my dress to be white and simple."_

_ "Buy it anyways."_

_ "Dark I don't want to!" _

_ He gently kissed his wife-to-be on the forehead and laughed. "We can always use it for something else, Master." _

_ Link pursed his lips. "Fine. And stop calling me master, it's weird..." Dark only laughed in reply. _

_-2 hours forward-_

Eventually he found his perfect dress and everything worked out in the end. He briefly wondered about Sheik and Zelda as he took a stroll. Dark was always scared of those two, especially Sheik. He had remembered little of what his ancestor had said. It was all so confusing. Maybe Dark would be able to clear everything up if he asked.

He ran through the rose garden to Dark's quarters, passing by some old servants. He almost fell as he made a sharp turn to the main hall of the abandoned castle. It was hard to navigate. The roof was at least 100 ft tall, and the hall was about 43 ft wide. It was huge, and Lin just wasn't used to it. Thankfully, a servant knew the way to Dark's chambers and laughed when he admitted he had no clue as which way it was.

-Scene change-

The train was moving surprisingly fast. They had already gone about a quarter of the journey within a few hours. Zelda had been staring out the open window, her blond locks fluttering out from her hood. She couldn't talk to Sheik, as she was sleeping at the current moment, so she thought for a bit.

All these has past by so fast, like a train. It all started with Link cheating on her. That's what started this whole mess. What would have happened if she didn't go visit Link that day? Would he had disappeared with Dark into the unknown? It was a lot to think about, and it only made her slightly spoiled mood even grimmer. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Sheik had woken up.

"Afternoon, beautiful."

Zelda's face began to show a deep red blush. She wasn't used to being in a relationship or being called "beautiful" or "wonderful" in a different way. Sheik laughed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed."

"Doesn't mean I'm not."

-scene change-

"Dark, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's about Sheik."

He knew this day would come. Link would want the truth, and he would give nothing but the truth. He motioned for Link to come lie down with him. Link climbed onto the bed and laid his head on Dark's torso. He was comfortable like this.

"It started a long time ago, before you were born. You see, Sheik was in love with Link, your ancestor." So that would explain her jealously and hatred towards Dark.

"However, when I came into the picture, I "stole" Link from her, which is a complete lie. Link never had feelings for in the first place. Anyways, Sheik is the type of person to have little to no self-control when it came to love. So..."

"In order to get revenge, she killed me and Linda..."

"She didn't only kill you and our daughter. Princess Zelda was also killed; trying to stop her. The guards say she had a meltdown and took it on her."

"How did she die?"

"A spear through her heart."

"Oh..."

-scene change-

"By the way Sheik, how come you hate Dark so much?"

She froze. Zelda has asked the only question she would never be able to answer, for any reason. She didn't want her precious little princess to know the truth. However, she would eventually find out either way. It was time to spill it to her.

"I... I have very little self-control. I get angry easily, and usually need to take it out on something."

"And?"

"I was in love with Link, of the past, long ago." Sheik admitted. "I loved him with all my heart, and wanted to be with him. However, he showed no interest of me in that fashion. Then Dark came along."

"Even though you knew he didn't like you..."

"I still believed Dark stole Link from me. I was angry. I wanted revenge. So, I killed him; him and his daughter. Believe me when I say, I do regret it." She was shaking now. She felt water in her eyes. Oh, how much she wished she had not done it.

"My greatest regret of all was," she choked out, "that I killed her. Killed her out of anger."

Zelda gasped. She had killed Link and his daughter...? How could she do it? Who was "she"?

"Sheik, who was the other person you killed?"

She was fully crying now. She regretted it so much! Her anger had caused this, and no doubt it would strike again.

_"Sheik, you don't have to be so angry!" Zelda desperately tried to calm her down, as her anger was getting worse and worse. What could she do?_

_"Don't I have good reason to be angry?" Sheik yelled louder._

_"Anger solves nothing!" Sheik then slapped her and shoved her to ground, ready to kill her in her rage. As Zelda pleaded for her life, she snapped out of it. She was doing it again….she let her anger take her over…._

_"Please don't kill me!"_

_ No, it already has, _Sheik thought. She might as well answer her question.

"I killed Zelda. I killed her with a spear; pushed it through her heart. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Zelda's shoulders were now wet with Sheik's tears. She was now hysterical, repeating those same words over and over, just like before. The princess held onto her tight until her little "panic attack" was over.

"Do you for-forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you still love me?"

-that's for you decide-

"Now that you know the full story, how does it feel?"

"Like everything make sense now. I still have one question."

"Yes Master?"

"How come I have a part of my ancestor's soul? I never really got it."

Dark smiled and pecked Link's forehead. "The Three Goddesses must have seen my suffering and that I deserved better, after all I had done."

Link smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Master."

"Stop calling me master!"

-**I think that's enough-**

**Okay, lot of drama, but for the good. Now everything's cleared up. **

**Dark- *starting a new game* **

**Zelda- Let's see if I win again.**

**Link- I'll probably win. **

**Sheik- It's my turn now. **

**To Niome: Yes, I was singing in the beginning. "Paradise" by Coldplay. **


	13. The end

**Well, this is it my friends. All what's happened has boiled down to this. The longest chapter and the finale of Together Again. The table has been set, and the cards are ready to play. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

**Kay-Chan- Okay. I'll stick with it then. Niome- If you did read descriptions, then you would know. But you don't. **

**-The season finale-**

"It's time."

"How can we be sure?"

"This is the only chance we have, Zelda. We can't afford to mess it up."

The train had arrived at its destination rather quickly, making it easier for the two of them to complete their task. Their task, you ask? To stop the wedding and kill Dark of course. Sheik smirked as she thought of all the ways she could torture Dark in front of Link. Maybe it should be the other way around? Oh, the possibilities were endless!

Zelda, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. Her blonde hair was fluttering out of her hood again. She quickly tucked them in again, slightly annoyed. As Sheik had said, it was time. The final battle would commence now. She wasn't sure if she was going to be a soldier or a leader in this battle, but she was going to be in it. The thought of fighting Link scared her half to death. Luckily, she had Sheik to calm her down.

Sheik gave out a bright smile. "It's going to be okay, Zelly. You'll do fine." She scowled inside. Zelda was a fickle as a flower. Before they even left the train itself, Zelda had been confident of her decision to help. Now she switched sides, being unsure of her skills and being scared of Link. It was pathetic to watch her display of fear. She wasn't pleased with this outcome at all.

"What happens if we kill Link by accident?"

_A very good question, _Sheik thought as a wicked smirk appeared on her face, _what if we kill Link by accident? I won't care, but I'm almost certain Zelda will. _Sheik dug through her bag until she found a bottle with a fairy in it. She tossed it over to Zelda, showing what they'll do if Link dies. Revive him with the fairy. It was the only one she had, but she didn't care. She'll die trying to kill Dark if she had to.

"Isn't this your only bottle?" Zelda asked; concerned about how they were going to heal themselves.

"I don't care." The tone in which Sheik said it scared Zelda to bits. There was a sadistic edge to it, as though she thirsted for blood. The princess didn't know when Sheik would snap and direct it at her, but she would be like her ancestor. She was certain of one thing. She would die trying. She would die trying to help Sheik if she needed to.

"No doubt they're getting married at Dark's old estate."

"Why?"

"It has an old cathedral at its heart. It's where his parents married as well."

-Scene Change-

A young girl with fiery red hair was currently helping Link with his hair. He decided at the last minute that he would have a veil, just not on top of his hair. Link thought he looked better with the veil down, near shoulders and neck. The girl was trying to place the veil where Link wanted it, with little success. He didn't mind waiting a bit. After all, everything was already set and ready to go.

"I'm sorry that this is taking so long, Link. It must be annoying having to wait on your wedding day."

"No, no, it's okay. I can wait." Link smiled, trying to keep Monika calm. If she was having trouble putting on the veil while she was somewhat calm, imagine how hard it would be for her nervous. Monika gave a quick smile as she continued to fix the veil for the wedding. Link stared at the mirror, surprised inside at what he saw. All this time, it boiled down to this. He started out as an annoyed fiancée to a loving bride. Everything had changed so quickly.

"Link, are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine."

"Is the wedding getting to you?"

"No, it's just that it feels like time has passed by quicker than I imagine."

"We all get that feeling, don't we?"

Link gave a small nod before Monika happily shouted, "Done!" The veil had finally been put neatly in place, and she ran out of the room, saying she needed to get something. Link let out a big sigh, one he didn't know he was holding in before he let it loose. He was almost ready to get married. He could almost hear the shouts of joyful celebration and taste Dark's sweet lips.

"There's to hoping nothing will go wrong."

Monika returned with a small sliver box, placed it on the vanity, and opened it up. The box looked like it contained some sorts of powder of different colors, and different types of paints. Monika smiled as she picked it up, rubbed some skin colored power on her finger, and began to rub it on Link's face. Link, confused, asked what it was she was doing.

"Oh, it's this new thing in Catilia. It's called makeup for some reason. I'm putting it on your face so you can look your best. Since you're a bit tan, this shade matches your skin best."

"The other stuff?"

"It's for your lips. We'll go with red."

"Okay."

After Monika was done smearing that powder on his face, she put on the red paint. When she was done, she smiled at her handiwork.

"You look good, Link!"

Link gave a strained smile. He really didn't like it, but it was for Dark, and it was just a little thing. "Thanks. Will we be leaving now?"

"I need to find the bouquet first!"

Link laughed at Monika as she almost tripped in her rush. She was a good Maid of Honor.

-Scene change-

It felt as though they moving in slow motion as her and Sheik walked through the estate, Sheik confidently leading the way to the cathedral. The old grounds were rather large, and Zelda had a hard time taking it all in for the first and last time. She was certain she was never going to return to the place. Sheik wasn't going to allow it for sure. As Zelda's hair began flowing out of her hood again, they had arrived at a large staircase leading upwards.

"We're near it, I can people talking."

"You can?"

"Yes."

Zelda started walking upwards, tired of following. She would be the leader for now. Sheik only laughed before stating, "I love that in a woman." Zelda blushed scarlet before running up the stairs, too embarrassed to retort anything back. _That's the one I picked? _Sheik thought, still laughing. _I must be a fucking idiot. _

"I can hear you laughing, you know! It's not funny!" This only made Sheik laugh more.

"Zelda, stop being so silly! You're making my sides hurt!'"

-Scene Change-

All eyes were immediately directed toward Link as the doors opened for him. Everyone stood up in respect for Link, and cheered him on. Link waved and smiled as he walked closer to the altar. The wedding had turned up to be a huge turnout. Link was very happy to say the least. When he was right near the altar, he noticed three strange women. One was tan, with fiery red hair like Monika, wearing a very revealing outfit. The next was a tad pale. She had sky blue hair and navy blue eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to what Zelda would wear, minus the triforce and the pink purple theme. The last was fair skinned, with green hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a Koriki like outfit. It hit him then, that these were The Three Gold Goddesses. When their eyes met his, they each gave a small curtsy. Link did the same before his attention was turned to Dark.

"You may now sit. Dearly beloved, we are joined here today to celebrate the wonderful union of…" Dark knew this would be a long one. Damn it, he was hoping for a short ceremony. Link became amused, as the priest started to ramble on about love and how sacred it was.

_Ten rupees says everyone is going to fall asleep before this guy finishes. _

**I wouldn't be so sure. After all, maybe something exciting might happen." **

_Like my dress falling?_

**I like that one.**

_You pervert. _

After about 15 minutes worth of rambling, Dark gave a strong cough, signaling to the priest to get it over with. "Now before I ask the questions, is there anyone who objects this union for any reason, or forever hold your peace?" All of the sudden, the doors to the church were kicked straight down, by Sheik (2). Zelda followed shortly after. Dark and Link both took sword.

"What are you two doing here?" Dark demanded. "You're interrupting a wedding!"

Sheik smirked. "Oh, we know." She then grabbed her daggers. "We're going to fight."

"Fine by me."

The two instantly dashed at each other, sparks from their blades flying. In their collision, Dark was the first to do some damage, as Sheik's cheek had a thin cut. This only made Sheik angrier, as she darted toward Dark again. This time, he stood his ground, and tried to deflect any attack. They fought in a perfect unison, with Sheik attacking and Dark quickly deflecting. However, the sheikah finally made her mark near Dark's shoulder.

While the pair was dueling to the death, The Three Golden Goddesses took it upon themselves to round up Link and the rest of the guests near a corner in the large church to protect them if the need arose. Din couldn't believe something as simple as a wedding turned into a death match, and the other sisters were busy calming her down.

Sheik was attacking disorderly now, making it much easier for Dark to doge all of her attacks. As the battle prolonged, the more injuries Sheik was receiving. She now had a deep cut on her torso, and multiple small cuts on her arms and legs.

"Give it up, Sheik. You'll never hit a _shadow_."

Sheik quickly prepared for the final strike and she struck hard…But not at its intended. Dark dodged out of the way to reveal Zelda, who had ran to stop the fight. The princess did stop the fighting, but at the cost of her life. As the dagger sunk into her chest, she fell, blood spilling from her mouth and the wound.

"W-W-What have I done!?" Sheik instantly fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She had done it again, didn't she? She let her anger kill the ones she loved the most.

"Sheik, I'm so sorry-"She punched him, not wanting to hear anything from the person she hated. Dark stumbled and wiped the blood from his mouth. The rest of the crowd slowly walked forward from their corner, sighing both in relief and grieving. Link ran to Sheik's side, but she pushed him away.

"What more do you want from me!?" Sheik shouted as her eyes began to get red from so much crying.

"I just want to help-"Again, he was pushed away.

"I don't need your help! I-I just want her back!"

A soft glow appeared on Zelda's right hand, in the shape of the Triforce. The Triforce of wisdom began reacting and glowing brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes as a form began rising from Zelda's dead body. The form took the shape of an older, ancient Zelda. She gave a pitied look towards Sheik.

"Sheik," she began, "I'm still here."

"W-What?"

The old Zelda smiled. "I said, 'I'm still here'."

"I thought you died…"

"I did die, Sheik. Then a bit of me was transferred to this Zelda."

"I'm so sorry…."

"I've forgiven you a thousand times, and I will do so again. You are forgiven. Now let's go home."

The part of Sheik that was always full of anger, hatred and still stuck in the past was taken out of the body, her ghostly eyes full of transparent tears. Zelda smiled and took her hand. The past Sheik smiled and hugged her Zelda tight, no words spoken between but these three little words.

"I missed you."

The ghostly couple then gracefully left the church in a breeze of warm wind, having reached their happily ever after. The present princess's wounds were healed and she slowly woke up, not knowing what happened. The now present Sheik woke up as well. Her hair was suddenly cut and disappeared. It was now more or less shoulder length. Her blue eyes brighten when she saw Zelda safe and sound. She darted over to hug her.

"I missed you. I really did."

"I know."

Nayru then walked toward the altar and took the place of the priest. Smiling, she stated, "We have a wedding to continue!"

-We're reaching the end-

When the whole drama ended, Link and Dark finally got married. Link was now waiting in their temporary bedroom (they were moving back to Hyrule). Link was getting very nervous at the thought of having sex with Dark. The first time it happened was because one, he wanted to cheat on Zelda for making him miserable and two, frankly didn't care. Of course, when things got serious, he would have trouble.

To make things easier for Dark, Link removed his dress and all that shit they had him put on. He only remained in his boxers. He fiddled with the waistband before deciding to stop. It wouldn't help his nervousness at all.

"Hello sexy." In a lame attempt to seduce his lover, Dark stood in his boxers- with a red rose clenched between his white teeth. Unfornately for the Dark, he didn't get the results desired. This did help Link's nervousness, as he broke out in laughter.

"Come on, Link." Dark whined. "I paid good money for this rose!"

"How much?"

"….3 rupees?"

Link shook his head, still laughing. "You hardly paid for at all!" Dark sighed and placed the rose on a nightstand. "Let the lovemaking start." Dark growled while he climbed on top of Link. Link, again, grew nervous at the sound. Dark sighed again and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay. We can take it slow."

"Thanks."

It would always start out with a kiss. Link wrapped his arms around Dark while they kissed passionately as their groins rubbed agasint each other. Dark was lost in Link's sweet, sweet taste. It was just like a milenia ago, but they were smaller. Well, at least Dark felt smaller. Link tightly gripped the back of Dark's head as their tongues battled. In the end, Dark won the battle for domainace. He could care less.

Dark's lips then traveled down Link's throat, kissing, nibbling and sucking along the way. Link softly moaned as Dark lightly scratched his bare flesh with his fangs. He yelped in pain as Dark sunk those teeth into his neck. The shadow being was going to leave a mark on his master, one way or another. And this was the best way to do it.

"That hurt you know."

"My apologies, Master."

Now Dark had a sloppy trail of kisses coming from Link's neck down to near where his erection was waiting. Link whimpered a bit as Dark pulled his boxers down. "My, My, isn't someone exiticed?" Dark commented as Link's penis stood at attention. Link blushed and muttered a "Shut up, please."

"If you wish." Dark then started to lightly lick the head, teasing Link to know no end. Link loudly moaned as Dark slowly licked it, prolonging each one. He had enough of teasing Link, so he surprised him by more or less engulfing Link's dick whole. Of course, he wouldn't put the whole thing because one, he needed to breathe and two, he needed room to work.

"A-ah, Dark...!" Link, trying to restrain himself to not hurt Dark, thrusted into his lover's mouth. Dark was very good, but he had experience. Something poor little virgin Link did not. He felt awful for it. A few minutes later, Link came into Dark's mouth, panting. He only laughed a bit when he saw Link's face.

"You're not used to it."

Link gave a small scowl. Of course he wasn't used to it. "Hey, don't act like that." Dark said as he grabbed a small bottle full of a clear liquid. "It's a turn off." Link tried to suppress his giggles so he wouldn't, quote "be a turn off."

The raven chuckled quietly as he smear the clear liquid all over Link's anus. This would make sure it wouldn't hurt as much. It would still hurt, but still. Apparently Link didn't like the feeling of the cold liquid and started to whine a bit. Dark reassured him that it was necessary if he didn't want to feel too much pain. After all, hurting Link was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Now, I'm coming in. If you feel any pain, tell me to stop."

"Okay."

He slowly entered his new wife, being very careful about. He was just about fully in there, until Link whispered, "Stop." He sighed. He almost made it, but he had to obey his master's whims. Link then whispered, "I'm sorry." Dark laid down, with his head near Link's dick before stretching out an arm to poke Link's nose. "It's okay."

Epilogue

Wearing a long green dress with gold markings and a bandana in his hair, Link happily cleaned his small cottage. It was the same house he and Niko had lived in together. He gave Link the house before he died, knowing he would make good use of it. As he swept the kitchen floor, three young children ran up to him. Two in the trio were his; a girl with raven hair and blue eyes and a slightly older boy with blond hair just like him and crimson eyes. The last one was a boy with blond hair and storm blue eyes.

"Linnie, Zel," Link said referring to his own children. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Zelly and Aunt Sheik are outside!" The trio then ran out, giggling to high heaven. Link set his broom down, before walking out to the beach. Sure enough, Zelda and Sheik were outside, having a picnic near the waves. Once Zelda noticed him, she called out to him, saying "Come on, Link! Dark will be with us soon!"

"I'm coming!"

He lifted his skirts before walking to them. When he sat down besides Zelda, she gave a quiet laugh. "Why did you ditch the tunic?"

"Because I wanted to."

"No other reason?"

Link blushed. "Dark." The two woman burst out laughing. "Yes, I know, it's stupid." Two hands suddenly covered Link's eyes, causing him to tumble backwards. The hands removed themselves and helped him up. Link realized it had been Dark who did it. He just shrugged it off. Dark didn't mean for it to happen. The couple smiled at each other before laughing together. Yes, this was the life. They were finally Together Again.

-And end-

**I'm sorry for this crappy writing. I am so sorry. But this is the finale, and this is where our story ends. It was fun, I'll admit. But all good things must come to a close. Thank you for this amazing journey of Together Again. **


End file.
